


Kittens and Sprite

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Schmoop, so much fluff and schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's the summer before senior year, and life couldn't get much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE STEREK SO MUCH AAAHHHHH. This ship really gets my plot bunnies going.
> 
> Those of you still waiting for an update on Rainbow Hearts Retreat, don't kill me! I'm working very hard on it but I just can't get the pacing right. DX There should be a new chapter by the end of the summer.

So, it's the summer before senior year, and life couldn't get much worse.

Scott and Allison are hanging out practically every day, and Scott's barely texted Stiles since June. And yeah, that hurts, because hey; Scott is Stiles' best friend. But he knows how good it feels to be in love, so he cuts him a little slack. Okay, a lot of slack.

And speaking of being in love, Stiles is still not over Lydia. And it sucks. He finds himself going through her Facebook photos every day, sighing at how goddamn _beautiful_ she is, thinking about how smart she can be, how Jackson will never appreciate that. But, their love is legendary or some shit like that, so she's glued to Jackson at the hip. Sucks for Stiles.

Stiles' dad is busy with police work, as usual, but it's not like Stiles really wants to spend his summer hanging out with his dad all the time. He's hung out with Danny once or twice, and even went out with Erica on a date (which was a disaster), but it has been an otherwise crappy summer.

So that's how Stiles finds himself driving to Derek's house in the middle of July.

***

There still isn't a door from when it got ripped off its hinges last year (Erica was PMS-ing or some crap like that, 'cause it wasn't the full moon, but she was super pissed and wolfy and mad at Derek so she ripped off his door). Stiles decides to knock on the woodframe.

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles asks, not very loudly, because if Derek was there, he'd hear.

Stiles waits for what seems like an eternity, and who is he kidding, why would Derek want to hang out with him? He's about to turn around to head back to his jeep when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Gah!" Stiles yelps, turning around at lightning speed. "Jeez, don't do that."

"What are you doing here, Stiles?"

Stiles balks, and he's beginning to think coming here was a very bad idea. "Um, I dunno, Scott's probably having sex with Allison right now, Jackson and Lydia are probably having sex right now, Danny's on vacation in Hawaii, and I've been all alone at my house. Y'know, the entire summer. I guess I just wanted a little human interaction? Uh, or, human-werewolf interaction?"

Derek glares at him.

"Right, going away now," Stiles squeaks, turning to leave. Derek grabs him by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"Come in."

***

"So where are your groupies?" Stiles asks as he and Derek sit on a mattress on the floor of Derek's living room, drinking Sprite (turns out Derek has a battery-powered mini-fridge).

"You mean my pack?" Derek corrects. 

"Yeah, you know, Erica, Isaac, Boyd," he rattles off.

Derek shrugs. "It's the summer," he says. "I'm giving them a bit of a break. They've been wolves for over a year now, they can handle a couple full moons on their own."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek.

"I wouldn't let them out of my sight if I didn't trust them. There are no threats to our territory at the moment, so I don't really need backup."

Stiles nods. "Alright."

They sit in a somewhat not-agonizing silence until suddenly, Derek sits up straight as a rod.

"What is it, Derek?" Stiles asks.

"I heard something," Derek mutters, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Stiles gets up to follow Derek.

Derek makes his way over to the front door, where he pauses to listen. Stiles hears a faint meow.

"Is that a cat?" Stiles asks, listening carefully.

Derek sniffs. "I think it is," he says, reaching down to pry open a loose floorboard of his porch. "Make that more than one."

After the floorboard is moved away, Stiles and Derek see three tiny kittens looking up at them with huge eyes and damp fur, huddling together, mewling.

"Oh no, how long have they been there? Did they get abandoned?" Stiles worries, lowering himself down to get a closer look. One of the kittens hisses at him. "Hey buddy, it's alright," he soothes.

Derek kneels down to look at the kittens. "I don't sense any other cats nearby. Their mother probably got eaten by a coyote," Derek reasons. 

They both stare at the kittens for a while. One is a grey-blue color, one is an orange tabby, and the third is calico.

"Can I have your jacket?" Stiles asks Derek.

"For what?"

"To hold the kittens in, dumbass."

Derek glares at Stiles.

"If you leave them under your own porch to die, it's on your conscience, buddy."

Derek sighs in annoyance and strips off his jacket. Stiles reaches down to pick up the kittens, placing them gently in Derek's jacket. Thankfully, Derek's jacket is lined with soft cotton on the inside, so Stiles can dry the kittens. The one that hissed at him before, the calico one, continues to hiss at him.

"I'm naming that one Sourwolf," Stiles laughs.

"Really, Stiles? Names already?" Derek rolls his eyes.

"Can't we keep them?" Stiles whines.

Derek grumbles. "They can stay here, but I'm not taking care of them."

Stiles takes that as a yes, grinning big as he holds a bundle of leather and kittens.

***

Stiles rummages through Derek's run-down cupboards to see if he can find anything eatable by members of the feline persuasion. 

"A-hah!" Stiles exclaims, taking out a can that says "premium chicken breast meat chunks."

Derek doesn't have a can opener, so Stiles hands the can to Derek which he pries open with his freaky werewolf claws.

"I guess that works," Stiles' voice cracks in slight terror at the sight. He puts the can down in front of the the three kittens, who wander over to investigate.

As soon as they realize it's food, the kittens hungrily munch on the chicken, mouths making adorable little smacking noises. Stiles smiles.

***

While the kittens are eating, Stiles takes out his phone to google "what to do with stray kittens".

"We should 'sex' them," Stiles announces.

"And that means?" Derek asks, eyebrows raised.

"Look at their junk and figure out if they're boys or girls," Stiles says, scrolling through his search results. "Also, apparently canned chicken is high in sodium and not good as a permanent diet. We're gonna need to buy cat food."

When the kittens are licking the bottom of the empty can, Stiles pries it away from their little teeth. 

"Jeez, these suckers were hungry," Stiles laughs. He leans down to pick up the grey one. He's able to get a glimpse of the nether regions before the kitten wiggles out of his grasp. "We've got a boy," he says.

Turns out the orange one is a boy as well. Stiles picks up the third one. 

"Oh! Sourwolf's a girl! Gotta think of a different name, then…"

"Calico cats are always female," Derek mumbles.

"What?" Stiles jerks his head up to where Derek is looming over him. Derek reaches down to look at the calico kitten.

"It's a sex-linked trait," Derek explains, "Only females can have the calico color combination."

Stiles eyes Derek incredulously.

"I got an A in biology."

Stiles snickers.

***

Stiles ends up dragging Derek to Petco, where they end up buying 3 different types of canned kitten food, a bunch of toys, a litter box, litter, and a cat bed. When they return, the cats are back on Derek's jacket, snuggling up to each other.

Stiles brings the kittens over to the mattress he and Derek were sitting on before. He sets up the litter box in the corner of the room, and the cat bed in the kitchen. He takes out the plastic bag containing the toys he bought and plops down on the mattress to play with the kittens.

The calico kitten loves the catnip-filled mouse. The grey one is a little reluctant to play, but he likes the fuzzy pink thing on a wand when Stiles dangles it in front of him. The tabby enjoys batting the ball with a bell in it around.

Derek sits down next to Stiles. "This is ridiculous," he says.

"A bit," Stiles replies, looking at the kittens. The calico one scampers up to Derek, dropping the catnip mouse on his lap.

"I think she likes you," Stiles giggles.

Derek hesitantly puts his hand out to pet her. She begins to purr, lying down on Derek's chest. It might have been Stiles' imagination, but he was pretty sure Derek smiled.

"Well, she hisses at me," Stiles points out.

"Maybe she likes me better," Derek teases, scratching her behind the ear.

The other two kittens crawl up to lie on Stiles' chest.

"What do you want to name her?" Stiles asks.

"I thought you were doing the naming," Derek responds.

"Well, I thought you might want to name her. Since you like her."

Derek chuckles. "I think I'll name her Jane," he says.

"Jane?"

"It was Laura's middle name," Derek says quietly, petting the kitten sleeping on his chest.

"Jane it is," Stiles smiles.

***

Stiles ends up naming the orange tabby Mittens (his front paws are white, come on), and the grey one Oliver (because that just fit). He comes over to Derek's house every day that summer to take care of them. And, if he's being honest with himself, he enjoys Derek's company.

Oliver, Mittens and Jane learn how to use their litter box very quickly (one alpha-glare from Derek after Mittens pissed on the floor put an end to all messes), and their appetite was as healthy as ever. Stiles mentions that they should probably take them to Dr. Deaton to get their shots and to get them spayed and neutered, but they probably don't have to worry about that right away.

Derek and Stiles always end up drinking sprite on the living room mattress with sleeping kittens curled up in their laps, the cat bed neglected in the kitchen. Sometimes Derek and Stiles end up falling asleep, too. They end up waking up much closer to each other than they were sitting before, and Stiles wonders why that doesn't bother him.

Overall, Stiles is beginning to think he's having a good summer.


End file.
